Douloureuse confession
by Macaria Hades
Summary: Au temps mythologique, bien avant qu'Hadès et Athéna ne soit en guerre, le dieu souterrain attend avec impatience et bonheur le retour de son épouse. Mais cette fois, le bonheur des retrouvailles n'est pas partagé.


Voici un drabble sur mon couple préféré.

j'aurais pu le mettre en mythologie grec, mais comme cet événement me servira pour une future fic Saint Seiya, je l'ajoute ici.

Merci d'avance pour vos review et favoris.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Douloureuse confession**

Comme à son habitude, Hadès attendait Perséphone à l'entrée des enfers sous l'arche où il était écrit "vous qui entrez ici, abandonnez tout espoir". Il sourit en pensant à l'inscription au dessus de sa tête. De l'espoir, il en débordait chaque fois que revenait l'équinoxe d'automne. L'espoir d'un nouveau bonheur, l'espoir qu'un jour ce cruel arrangement cessera. Un espoir si grand qu'il rayonnait dans tout le royaume des morts.

Le cœur du dieu battait plus fort à chaque silhouette qu'il apercevait et la déception assombrissait son regard lorsqu'il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas sa bien-aimée. Il savait pourtant qu'il percevrait son cosmos avant même de la voir, mais ses sentiments lui imposait ce jeu puéril jusqu'à l'explosion de bonheur en sentant son retour.

Hadès se redressa inquiet. Son épouse arrivait enfin, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien qu'elle tentait de le masquer, il pouvait ressentir le chagrin et l'inquiétude de Perséphone. Son regard semblait si triste lorsqu'elle le plongea dans les yeux de son époux. Comme à son habitude, le seigneur des enfers la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa de toute la force de son amour. Comme soulagée, la déesse lui rendit son baiser, mais il savait qu'elle retenait ses sanglots.

Hadès lui prit la main. Il lui raconta en chemin les frasques de ses spectres et des divinités qui peuplaient le royaume. Il lui conta quelques cas de jugement qui lui avait été rapporté et qu'il avait trouvé des plus amusant. Sa reine souriait et riait à peine de ses pitreries alors qu'habituellement elle suffoquait de rire. Cette fois, le dieu ne passa pas par le tribunal, les juges comprendraient. Ils avaient d'ailleurs dû percevoir le trouble de leur souveraine, eux aussi guettaient son retour.

C'est arrivé à leur appartement qu'Hadès posa la question. Il le regretta aussitôt. Perséphone se laissa tomber sur la méridienne en sanglotant dans ses mains, faisant saigner le cœur de son époux.

\- Je suis enceinte, pleura-t-elle au désespoir.  
\- Mais c'est merveilleux ! Fut la première réaction d'Hadès heureux, avant qu'il ne réalise et ne demande d'une voix sourde. Zeus ?

Sanglotant de plus belle, la déesse hocha la tête. La pire crainte du souverain s'était réalisé, cependant l'angoisse supplanta la colère. Il s'agenouilla devant Perséphone et demanda en lui écartant doucement les mains pour lui caresser sa joue.

\- Il t'a violenté ?

La déesse secoua la tête et eu un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il lui tendit à nouveau la main. Ce n'était pas de la peur, mais de la honte. Son cosmos tout entier irradiait de honte. Hadès se releva et se détourna de son épouse le cœur déchiré. Non pas pour l'accabler, il ne voulait que la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle n'était pas responsable et à quel point il l'aimait. Mais il savait que Perséphone avait besoin d'en parler et qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas en sentait son regard aimant sur elle. Le seigneur des enfers se détourna donc et ferma son cosmos pour l'écouter le plus impassible possible. D'une voix chargée de tristesse et de culpabilité, la déesse débuta son récit.

\- La dernière nuit où mère et moi étions en visite sur l'Olympe, il est venu dans ma chambre sous ton apparence. Tu m'as... Il m'a dit que Zeus t'avais autorisé à me visiter, bien que mère s'y opposa. J'étais si heureuse, je me suis jetée à ton... Son cou. Nos baisers n'en finissaient pas, nos... Je croyais que c'était toi ! Je croyais... Sa voix se brisa. Non je savais ! Au fond de moi, je savais que c'était lui, mais... Mon cœur... Mon cœur refusait d'entendre, je voulais tellement y croire... Tu me manquais tellement, que... Au matin de notre départ, il m'a enlacé pour me baiser la joue comme il le fait toujours et il a murmuré, tu es vraiment bonne au lit, il faudra qu'on remette ça... J'ai...

Hadès attendit la suite, fermant les yeux pour faire taire sa colère... Pour permettre à son épouse de poursuivre... Ce n'était pas contre elle qu'il était en colère. En entendant les sanglots de sa reine anéantie, il comprit que sa confession s'arrêtait là. Il n'y avait de toute façon plus rien à ajouter. Le cosmos du dieu s'enflamma, plus obscur que les profondeurs du gouffre de son cœur meurtri. Il laissa sa rage s'évacuée en frappant le mur qui trembla sous l'impact.

\- La sale ordure !

Hadès sentit Perséphone sursauter au milieu de ses pleurs. Il se retourna et avança vers en lui disant d'une voix calme.

\- Non, en fait je devrais plutôt le remercier pour le cadeau.

Le seigneur des enfers sourit, il avait capté l'attention de son aimée. Le visage ruisselant de larmes, elle le regarda s'agenouiller devant elle et prendre tendrement ses mains.

\- Puisqu'il a choisi de prendre mon apparence, dans ce cas, je déclare que cet enfant est le mien. Mon fils, notre fils s'appellera Ev̱logía (1).  
\- Et si c'est une fille ? Demanda la future mère dans un faible sourire.  
\- Eh bien, je te laisse choisir son prénom mon amour, répondit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.  
\- Notre fille s'appellera Mélinoé, déclara-t-elle après un instant d'hésitation.  
\- Pourquoi Mélinoé ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je trouve ce prénom très doux, comme elle le sera, expliqua la déesse songeuse, puis elle interrogea inquiète. Un cadeau de Zeus ?

Hadès fronça les sourcils et déclara le regard malicieux.

\- Tu as raison, plutôt un dédommagement pour m'avoir séparé de mon plus précieux trésor la moitié de l'année... Et il s'empressa d'ajouter avec un sourire mutin. Je parle de toi, bien sur.

\- Oh toi alors ! Fit Perséphone en lui frappant le torse avant de se laisser aller contre lui, entre rire et larmes.

\- Rassure-toi, souffla le dieu en lui caressant amoureusement les cheveux. Il ne saura rien pour cet enfant. Je refuse qu'il nous prive de ce nouveau bonheur.

Réconfortée, la reine des enfers se laissa enfin emporter par les plaisirs de leur retrouvailles.

Fin

* * *

(1) Ev̱logía : signifie bénédiction en grec


End file.
